Nightoss' Pasta
by NightossTheTiger10
Summary: My own set of creepypastas stories since I feel like I would totally screw up trying to post them on the actual sight. Do take note that all the pasta I post is fan fiction, and NEVER actually happened to anyone. Do enjoy, tell me what you do and don't like, and give me impute on games you want me to write about. I enjoy haunted game stories, so here is my line! Enjoy!
1. Slender's Chii

"What a sad story..." I said calmly as I clicked the back button on my Google chrome web browser. Yet another creepy video game story about distorted hacked, and supposed haunted video games. While they were all sad, and considerably scary, they didn't bother me... Seeing as everyone consisted of a young player finding a game at a game stop, or garage sale and getting an old cartage game free. And with ever haunted game, you could always note the sticker, or cover was either peeled off, scratched, or replaced with sharpie writing of the game title. These were always red flags to me.

"How could people really fall for that?" I asked my friend, who I had been chatting with for a while now.

"Not sure, they're just stories though. Scary stories need gullible players." She said.

"True," I said, agreeing with her. "Thanks to these stories, I hardly even want to go back and play the old gameboy games, or my N64..."

"Chii, they're just stories, nothing in them is true facts, or actually happened." she said. I sighed.

"You're right, Toa... Thanks for reminding me of that," I said as I looked at the time. I remember That I had to go out and bring my brother lunch since he was busy at work. I gave a farewell to my friend Toa and logged off before grabbing my car keys and leaving the house.

I sat with my brother at his office and talked to him for a short while since he had a five minute lunch break. After finishing, giving a hug and a small argument over sibling things, I finally left and drove around town After a while I finally came home and hopped back on my mac, returning to my usual routine of drawing, and working on my home business.

I got on skype, and received a call from my friends Toa, and Dean.

"Chii, you gotta download this game!" Dean said.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing it was going to be some scary horror game.

"Slender," Toa said. I tilted my head. _Slender_... I had not played that one before, but had seen game play on youtube. Curious, I looked it up and downloaded the first game instalment. As the game started up, I quickly found that this was a horror game, I sighed and rolled my eyes ready to close out, seeing as scary games didn't scare me, and quickly lost my interest - and screamers just downright annoyed me.

The game started normally as I had seen in youtube videos, white text telling me to fight eight pages. I began my search. I took my time, knowing that Slendermen wouldn't spawn till the first page is picked up, I also put my flashlight away to save battery as well. Once I had picked up the first note, the familiar creepy beat started playing in the background. This didn't creep me out in the slightest. Everything was normal... Until I picked up a note I had not seen in the game before. I paused and checked online forums of a possible ninth note. Finding nothing, I went back to the game, and took a screenshot of the picture, before pausing once more. I reviewed the picture in my iPhoto app.

It was the same kind of picture you could expect from a Slender game... But... It was a picture of Slendermen's face. What I found very odd was he had eyes, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

...

Why would Slendermen be crying? After a while, I dismissed this picture as a glitch in the game, or a picture the creator was going to use, but deleted it, and it somehow getting its data trapped in the game as a randomised glitch. I returned to the game, and took the not... Thats when the crazy shit started. After obtaining the picture, a text appeared.

Instead of "2/8 pages" It said, "Why do they hate me?"

Still in Skype call I called on my friend Dean, the Slender expert.

"Hey Dean... Does this game usually have a glitched note, and a message asking _'Why do they hate me?'_" I asked him, he was quiet.

"I haven't ever heard of those glitches before..." He said. I sat and pondered for a while. Could I have downloaded a patch along with it? No... I only downloaded Slender, nothing extra, and no extras sneaked in with the game.

"Could this be hacked? No... This isn't a catreg game!" I told myself, and continued. With each note, things kept getting weirder. I felt like someone was in my room with me... I looked over my shoulder several time to make sure. Every Time, no one was there...

And as I continued, I noticed my Slender encounters kept stretching further and further from the original mob behavior. Instead of following me, and trying to kill me. It would pop texts asking me questions like, "What is love like?" "Do you have friends?" "Do you hate me as well?"

This was getting a little weird. These were things that shouldn't be happening. After a while, I noticed I couldn't exit the game, or pause it to check other things, and my Skype call had mysteriously ended. I wasn't going to try and force a shutdown, or reset on my computer. So I did the only thing I could do... Find the final note. My palms were sweating for the first time. I was actually nervous. I was actually scared...

After what seemed like a lifetime, I found that last page. But before I could click it, it disappeared. Text popped up again.

"Stop! Please... If you take it, you will leave, and I will be all alone again..."

I found this eerie, and creepy, since I had only received one spook, and spotted Slendermen once through the whole game.

"Bull shit..." I muttered as I started looking for the note once more.

"I am not trying to deceive you,"

The text popped up again... What came next, I will never forget.

"Chii, please don't leave me..."

I jumped from my seat and moved away from the computer. I was shaking now... How... How did it know my name!? There was no way of typing information into the game, or naming your character, Slendermen was talking to me...

After a moment... I looked back at my computer. A new message had appeared.

"Please don't be afraid of me... All I want is a friend..."

Curiously, I pressed Enter to see if a char bar would highlight like in other games like World of Warcraft, and DMO. Shockingly... One did... I typed a message back.

"Is this some joke a game designer is playing on me?"

Immediately a reply came.

"No... I only wish to stop this lonely feeling in my heart."

"Why?"

"Everyone runs from me... And every time they do, I accidently kill them... I feel as though I am trapped in a nightmare... All I want is a friend..."

I thought for a moment. Then typed another reply.

"I'm sorry you're so lonely... But I can't help you... You're just a game."

"But thats not true... I'm alive, just like you..."

a feeling stirred inside me. The feeling of endless sadness, and loneliness... I felt something for this game character, but why?

"Then why do you stay here in this creepy forest?"

"I am afraid..." It said, "I am afraid they will capture me, and destroy me..."

"Who?" I asked.

"Them... The ones who took everything from me, and made me what I am..."

Tears welled in my eyes, I was feeling sorry for him.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Slendermen..." I said.

"Ricky..." It said. "My name was Ricky."

Realization struck me. He use to be a normal human being like me, but was distorted and twisted to satisfy the sick minds of teens and young adults.

"Well... Ricky... You're not alone anymore... I'll stay here with you..." I said. Not sure if I fully understood the gravity of the offer I had just made.

Several moments passed before one final message popped up on the screen.

"Thank you Chii... I love you..."

After that the game instantly crashed, and I could never get the game to re open. I busted into a fit of tears and sadness. What had I just done? After hours of several attempts to get the game to work, I gave up and went to bed.

The next day, a new gamer article had arrived, and several others with the same title, "Where's Slender?"

Every blog stated similar bugs I had experienced with the game shutting down, and being unable to re open the game. Nun however, mentioned talking with Slendermen himself. But what caught my eye was in every Slender game, the mysterious tall figure with no face, simply stopped appearing all together.

People could walk through the game and collect every note without spotting Slender, or even hearing the music began to play. Weeks passed and a new model of the game was made to make up for the malfunctioning game. The title sent chills up my spine.

"Slender's Chii" was the name of the new game. But to my surprise, the game had nothing to do with me, or my conversation with Ricky that night. It was just another game to entertain the young sadistic minds.

I smiled to myself and shed a tear. Ricky, wherever he was now... He was at rest, and free.


	2. Giggle Me Pink

Laughter is a great think. Some times it causes others to laugh, sometimes you laugh so hard your cheeks turn red and your lips hurt from smiling to hard. But laughter, can also cause pain in a persons life, what that emotion, that element did to me, and so many other people…

It all started when I was the young age of ten, I was the youngest sibling of a family of five. I had two older sisters, and a dog, my sister Anna named him Discord after the chaos troll in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I never cared for the show, I was the only other boy in the house beside dad, and Discord. Despite the fact he was Anna's dog, he loved me more, use guys have to stick together you know? Anyways… I was very spectacle of the show My Little pony, seeing as it was a girls show, and I just wasnt enterested.

Because of this, my sisters kept calling me a nay sayer, basically someone who doesn't like or watch the show. This made me feel like I was being bullied and to make it stop, I got on my mom's computer and watched the first episode of Youtube. Much to my surprise… I kind of liked the show. The colors popped and caught my attention, but what really made me enjoy it more, was how it seamed to actually have a story. A plot, something to make me even more curious…

How did Luna become Nightmare moon, who at the time, she looked like a filly, and Nightmare was a full grown pony. And how old were Luna and Celestial truly? This new generation had something the others did not. Even better, there were male ponies, male characters!

My favorite character besides Pinkie Pie, was Spike, a little male dragon, who reminded me of myself in a way, he was young, and loved Twilight Sparkle very much, and the main six as well. I knew what it was like to be the youngest in a group so I felt something for the baby dragon.

And as much as I would hate to admit, I loved Pinkie. She was just so fun, so bouncy and her off the wall antics made me laugh. I soon found myself being the class clown at my school, and had become more happy and compliant with teachers. Somehow. The show had turned me into a more confident person, and more likable as well. Even though I got picked on by older boys for liking a girly show, I still got by quite well, and continued watching the show every time a new episode came out.

Finally one day, for my eleventh birthday, my sisters got me my very own brony T-shirt. It had my favorite character on it, Pinkie Pie. I was never a hard core brony, like collecting all the toys and shirts, and having an absolute spas when the show came on. I simply waited till the new episodes released on Youtube and watched them when I wasn't busy with homework or friends.

After time passed the news was released there would only be thirteen episodes of season three. I was a bit depressed by this, but quickly learned of a season four that would arrive within the next month or so, so I wasn't in any bad shape. However the last episode of season three confused me… How would they continue after this? Would Twilight stay in ponyvill? Or Canterlot? I dismissed it. I had to leave it up to the creators of the show.

Finally one day I head of a new episode release. Excited and ready to see what Hasbro had made I got on youtube and looked it up. Sadly… I was met with several results "MLP FIM Season 4 ep 1 ban,"

What? But why? Curious, I started researching this. What I found disturbed me.

"The firs episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four ban cause of negative side effects on children."

Negative side effects? What kind of side effects? I dug deeper…

"After the episode's release ten reports of children breaking down into a historical fit of laughter, and screaming, caused the show to be taken down from TV stations, and online websites. The children who watched the episode are still in hospitals being treated. The epidemic has been named _Giggle Me Pink._ Seeing as the only responses the children will utter is the word 'Pink'."

Confused, I cocked my head to the side. I asked my sisters but they hadn't been able to watch it like me. Unlike me, I wasn't really willing to go on a crazy hunt to find the banned episode, my sisters where looking for it like whiled dogs chasing smaller innocent creatures. I gotta admit, it frightened me a bit.

Weeks had passed and still no new episodes of MLP were posted, or announced. I was a little discouraged after a while, and decided to stop worrying about it. There were still three great seasons for me to rematch and enjoy.

That is until one day at school, my friend Molly passed me a DVD.

"I can't keep this… Mom and dad can't know I ever had this, can you get rid of it for me, please?" She asked. I looked at the disk, wondering what it was.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its the episode that was ban from TV and the internet…"

My eyes widened. I was looking at probably one of the only copies of a missing episode, and she wanted me to dispose of it. I took it carefully and nodded, silently slipping it into my backpack. Molly hugged me, tears welling in my eyes. Something had frightened her and I was relieving her of that fear.

When I got home that day I sat on the couch and watched cartoon network for a while. Mom and dad left with my two older sisters to go to some meeting I guess. I know, leaving an eleven year old by himself? They did it all the time, both my sisters had problems, and often needed doctor visits, and they never had to bring me along, seeing as I never left the house, or unlocked the doors. After a while… I looked at my bag. The DVD was still in it.

I got it out and went to the kitchen and grabbed a hammer, I was going to smash it, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could a harmless kids show cause so much damage? I decided to find out myself, and reluctantly piped the disk into the living room DVD player.

The episode started up like every other show, playing the god awful opening that as good as the animation was, I just didn't care for it. Quickly getting bored with the opening, I fast forwarded it to the actual episode.

It started off with no sound, and Pinkie Pie trotting along a path. It seamed normal for a while but… The same sean was in loop for what seamed like four to five minutes. Getting bored, I was about to turn it off and get up when suddenly.

"CUTYOULIPSTOSMILE"

I jumped. What in the hell was that? It came from the TV, from… Pinkie Pie… Why would a kids show have "Cut your lips to smile?" screamed at the children? It was a very dark and frightening thing to hear.

I stayed and continued to watch. As I did, things got worse in the show. Ponyvill had turned into a bloody world of nightmares, and all the ponies were either dead or pariliesed or dead, all with smiles carved into their faces. Thats right, carved, cut. Suddenly Pinkie flashed to the screen, laughing at the top of her lounges in what I thought to be the most horrific voice I've ever heard. She continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. For twenty minutes, she laughed like this.

As she did so, the background blacked out and her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth bled. It was disturbing. I felt my lips began to curl, I too started laughing… Historically… It got worse, as I was unable to stop myself. It hurt, I couldn't stop at all. I felt tears escape my eyes as an overwhelming feeling of deed came over me. If I couldn't stop, my lounge would give out from my inability to even breath.

"Keep smiling! Just never stop! Laugh!" Pinkie cried in a demonic deep tone.

I was terrified, and my mouth was now turned up in a sick twisted smile, like Pinkies. I had to stop myself somehow. I got up, stumbling, and still laughing and took the hammer I was going to use to smash the DVD. Still giggling, I took the hammer, and began violently smashing the DVD player. For what seeming like an eternity, till finally, the DVD stopped play and the TV shout off. I fell to the ground, crying historically, and still giggling slightly. My lips hurt so much, they were stuck in that twisted smile.

I don't remember much after that… I remember hearing my mom scream when she saw me on the floor with broken machine parts everywhere. I had apparently struck my own skull as well, as a failed attempted to knock my self out. I suffered miner injuries, but still, my pedants took me to the hospital.

Doctors knew what was wrong seeing as they had treated three other children who suffered the same fate as me. The Giggle Me Pink epidemic.

I've been in the hospital for a month now, and to this day, I still here that sadistic laugh, the disturbing images and things that were said. Today, reporters ask me how I had even seen the video to begin with. Seeing as every copy was destroyed, and banned from every possible devised that could view its content. I told them how my friend had recorded the copy and gave it to me to despise of it.

I had been a fool to watch it, but to my horror, they popped that cursed disk into a DVD player in front of me.

"This is the disk we extracted from your broken DVD player, in perfect concision too." One of them said. Upon viewing the content… My jaw dropped, it started playing a previous episode from season two. We were all baffled…

After a while, reporters gave up questioning me, and left me to recover from the living nightmare.

After that… There was never another Giggle Me Pink outbreak after then….

END?


	3. Original Pink

_January 12, 2004_

Hi, my name is Nick. And you're my first journal I have ever had, I plan on writing everything I experienced in you, and all my adventures.

I know this is all just a book with blank paper, for me the write in it. It's not alive, or breathing, but this journal is going to be my best friend along the way!

_January 15, 2004_

So today, I got something real special from my mom, My very own Gameboy color, and a Pokemon cartage! Although I feel like its some joke since the game is called _Original Pink Addition._ My mom laughed when I saw it..

She said it was just funny cause I hated the color pink. But, it was a gift from mom, and it was a Pokemon game, so I knew it had to be good. But the name was odd. I knew there was a red, blue, yellow, and green, but I had not heard of pink before. Frowning I released it could be a hack or something.

Curious anyway, I popped the hack into my Gameboy and turned it on. The game ran just fine and showed no signs of even being hacked other then the title screen saying '_Original Pink Addition,' _and displaying a Mew next to the trainer. The beginning was normal, starting in Pallet Town and choosing Bulbasour, Squirtal, or Charmander. I picked Bulbasour as usual in a Pokemon game.

I got as far as Pewter City till I had gotten tiered and now I am thinking about saving and going to bed. I'll continue tomorrow.

_January 16, 2004_

Things have been going well but after a while of gaming on pink, I have started noticing something, I'd been playing for hours before actually writing now stuff in my daily journal. Anyways, today I saw something odd. While in Cerulean City, I saw what looked like Mew sprit. It had only just caught my eye before disappearing. Now I knew for a face, Mew could only be found at Pokemon Maintain. I wasn't really sure what to think and just moved on.

Before I left the town I went to the Cerulean Cave so I could catch a Ditto. I didn't have one yet, so I figured I try to get one. What happened next has left me baffled. There were no Pokemon in the cave. No Ditto, no earth related, not even Mewtwo. Feeling deflated, I went to leave. At the exit, was Mewtwo!

I was prepared for him to spot me and engage in battle, but he did nothing. Instead, he looked at me, and shook his head before disappearing. Maybe this hack removed the Ditto and other cave dwelling Pokemon from this area I wondered.

Feeling fried at this point, just now leaving the city and wondering off to a new town. But I have to go somewhere with my family, can't play or write right now.

_January 29, 2004_

So I finally found my journal after losing it last week. I have lots to add about this Pokemon game of mine.

Over the week that passed I had beaten the Elite four, and allegedly beaten the game… But… I can still continue on my file, as if I was missing something. I didn't want to leave the game incomplete so I continued playing. Everywhere I went, it was the same, nothing for me to do, no challenges, only wild Pokemon to fight and catch.

After a while I finally hit myself in the face. Everything was pointing me to Pokemon Maintain. Everyone I spoke to mentioned I was a great trainer, but that I was missing a few Pokemon. Ditto, Mew, and Mewtwo…

This hack was meant to only be complete if you had every Pokemon in the game, which I was only missing those three. Yes I know its really hard to catch them all, but if you hold onto a good map of the Kento Region like me, and take not of where every Pokemon was, it gives you a slight advantage. So I set off to the Cerulean Cave once more and looked for Mewtwo. He yet again was missing from the cave. Frustrated, I went to the maintain.

There, I witnessed something completely off the wall crazy. Mewtwo was there with several Dittos. A dialogue box poped up.

"Thank you for coming," said Mewtwo.

My sprite walked forward and stood in front of Mewto, and the conversation continued.

"Are you wandering why you're here?"

"Yes / No"

I answered yes and he continued.

"You're here to help fix one of mans mistakes."

A question mark appeared above my sprite and the Ditto started running away. Mewtwo looked as if he disapproved of this.

MEWTO used kill

Whiled DITTO pack died.

My jaw dropped. "Died?" I asked myself. Then I remember that this was a hack, and that the writer could have programed these things into the game.

"Those things should never have existed." Mewtwo said. "They did terrible things to them… All in the name of science. All to create the perfect Pokemon."

I gilded my head and Mewtwo started walking and my sprite followed him. We entered a room I had never sean. This had to be a glitches room of some kind. In the middle, by its self. Was a broken tank. In it was a Mew sprite, but it wasn't normal.

The normal white with a pink tent was a dull grayish pink. It had blood on it, and some marks that looked like browses. The most disturbing features where the black eyes as if the eyeballs had been crapped out.

I felt a tear fall from my cheek. What happened to the innocent creature?

"I'm sorry you had to see this disturbing image." Mewtwo said. The Gameboy played his cry. It sounded distorted, as if he was sad.

I wiped my tears and pressed A to continue his speech.

"This MEW is like me, a clone, but he was one of manny that didn't survive…"

I felt sad and very depressed at this point. The Mew had been there for a long time along with many other capsules filled with dead Mew clones. The people who made them had left them here to rot.

Mewtwo looked at me and said, "What will you do now?"

"Help / Leave"

I selected help and Mewtwo nodded and disappeared, leaving me to control my sprite once more. I walked up to the first dead Mew. It appeared as though I could enter act. I clicked on it and it let me view the dead creature fully. His tail was a light shade of purple and on his belly was a word cut into his skin. It said "Failed"

I understood, and pressed A again. This time some options came up.

Leave

Take

Forget

I chose take and the game replied with.

RED Picked up FAILED.

I think I finally knew what the game wanted me to do. They may have been clones… But they were still Pokemon, and every Pokemon deserved to rest in peace. One by one, I obtained the dead Mew clones. Once I had them all I left and checked my items. I had 6 dead Mew and an item called MARKER.

I knew where I had to go… Lavender Town. And now you're caught up with me, I am on my way to the Town right now in the game.

I've been walking a while. Thankfully Cerulean City isn't too far from Lavender Town. I'm just now leaving Route 8 and entering the town…

_February 1, 2004_

I never got back to telling you the rest of what happened. Things escalated and I couldn't bring my self to right about it till today…

I had arrived in Lavender Town, its fumbler eerie tune played that had always given me chills. I slowly went to the Pokemon Tower and went inside and up to the third floor where you normally encounter GHOST. I noticed some grave markers that were missing. There were six as if to suggest I was to burry the Mews at those spots. Upon burying the first Mew, FAILED. The pause menu came up and directed me to the item MARKER. I used it and a grave stone appeared for the Mew.

I did the same for all of them. When I left the tower and dialogue box appeared.

"Thank you. Now their lost souls may rest in peace."

I pressed A the the last time, and the game shut off. I stared at the screen not sure what to think. I clicked the on and off button but mother came on. I pulled out the cartreg to blow on it. When I did. I released there was nothing inside it. It was just a plastic case…

Scared I did was any sane person would do and left my room to think for a moment. I needed to process what I had seen. I cried, remembering how horrible those Mew looked. After a while I went back into my room and grabbed the cartreg and went into my back yard. I got a small shovel and dug out a small hole and dropped the pink case and buried it. I grabbed a smooth rock and stuck it in the ground to mark it.

Every thing, living or digital…. Deserves to rest in peace.


End file.
